Gijutsu Sentai Technoranger VS Kamen Riders Cyber
Gijutsu Sentai Technoranger VS Kamen Riders Cyber & Gadget is Mantor98741's version of the 44th Super Sentai Series. It joined Space Squad: The Series on the Super Hero Time Block replacing Kishiryu Sentai Ryuusouger. Plot When Commandant Joker from the Varis Dinasty destroys the Shin-Antenna that protect the city of Hiroshima from them, the president and founder of Shinkai Corporation, as well former member of the Varis, Branar, activates the Technoranger protocol to stop the dinasty. However Branar's former right hand Soichi Akaba activates his own version of the protocol by recruiting a male-female duo turning them into Kamen Rider Cyber and Kamen Rider Gadget. Now the two groups clash in order to protect their hometown from the evil threat. Characters Technorangers Kamen Riders Allies Shinkai Corporation. *Takumi Ichihoshi Civilians *Yui Iwashima Fairy World *Fairy Princess Hana *Fairy Knight Matsu *Ancient King Villains Varis Dinasty *King Bythar *Commandant Joker *Commandant Cyclone *Cyborg Soldiers Varis Monsters *Varis Cannon *Varis Tank * Dark Empire Akuyami *Dark Fairy Knight Aku *Goblin Soldiers Arsenal *Transformation Brace TechnoMorpher *Transformation Brace AcceleMorpher *Transformation Brace BreakerMorpher *Transformation Brace GeneralMorpher *Cyber Driver *Hack Driver *TechnoCannon **TechnoSword **TechnoClaw **TechnoDaggers **TechnoSpear **TechnoShooter *TechnoBlaster/TechnoBlade *Cyber Saber *Gadget Gun *Hacker Magnum *Morpher Expantions **SuperMorpher **AncientMorpher **BattlizerMorpher *TechnoBattlizer *TechnoPunch *TechnoGun *Chips **Techno Chips ***Red ***Blue ***Yellow ***Green ***Pink ***Defender ***Breaker ***General ***Virus ***Techno-Shield ***Techno-Sphere ***Techno-Beam ***Techno-Invisible ***Tecno-Duplicate ***Techno-Vaccinne ***Program-DeadJaeger.exe **Rider Chips ***Cyber ***Gadget ***Hacker ***Master ***Fire ***Earth ***Wind ***Water ***Light ***Dark ***Shield ***Spike ***Magnet ***Tank ***Heart ***Brain ***Sword ***Gun ***Claw ***Axe ***Rod *V-1 Changer *V-2 Changer *Transformation Brace VirusMorpher *Virus Chips **Growing **Joker-Sphere **Joker-Challenge **Cyclone-Tornado **Cyclone-Storm **Jaeger-Beam **Jaeger-Fire **Zen-Shield **Zendupicity **Nishi-Dance **Nishinsible **Bythar-Punch **Bythar-Kick **Bythar-Finish **Virus-Corruption Mecha *Cho Gijutsu Gattai Final TechnoRobo **Cho Gijutsu Gattai Defender TechnoRobo ***Gijutsu Gattai TechnoRobo ****Techno Super Car ****Techno Jet ****Techno Marine ****Techno Tank ****Techno Helicopter ***Gijutsu Gattai Defender Robo ****Techno Buggy ****Techno Humvee **Gijutsu Henkai Rocket Robo/Techno Rocket **Rider Vehicles ***Rider Racer ***Rider Dragster ***Rider Truck *Other Combinations **Rider TechnoRobo ***Techno Super Car ***Rider Racer ***Rider Dragster ***Techno Tank ***Techno Helicopter **Rider Hack Defender Robo ***Rider Defender Robo ****Techo Buggy ****Techo Humvee ****Rider Racer ****Rider Dragster ***Rider Truck *Ancient King **Ancient Puma **Ancient Condor **Ancient Dolphin **Ancient Rhino **Ancient Swan Episodes *Episode 1: Morphin! TechnoRed Arrives *Episode 2: Assemble! Activate the Technorangers *Episode 3: Transform! The Riders are here *Episode 4: Virus! The twisted siblings appear *Episode 5: Eureka! Ryota's Science Fair *Episode 6: Cyclone! The New Commandant Attacks *Episode 7: Siblings! Hazumi vs. Virus *Episode 8: Space! Gavan and the Squad arrive *Episode 9: TBA *Episode 10: TBA *Episode 11: TBA *Episode 12: TBA *Episode 13: TBA *Episode 14: TBA *Episode 15: TBA *Episode 16: Summer! Camp Technoranger *Episode 17: Upgrade! The Mysterious TechnoDefender *Episode 18: Technoranger meet TechnoDefender *Episode 19: Arrival! The Hacker is here *Episode 20: Secret! Jaeger's Mysterious Project *Episode 21: Morphin! The Evil Technoranger, TechnoVirus *Episode 22: Atention! SuperMorphin in Process! *Episode 23: TBA *Episode 24: The Female Warrior, TechnoBreaker *Episode 25: TBA *Episode 26: TBA *Episode 27: Honey! Nishi loves Techno-Assistant? *Episode 28: TBA *Episode 29: TBA *Episode 30: Activate! TechnoGeneral! *Episode 31: Super! TechnoBattlizer is Alive *Episode 32: Master! The mentors clash. *Episode 33: Ancient King Returns *Episode 34: Return! The Fairy Princess is Back *Episode 35: How love works *Episode 36: TBA *Episode 37: TBA *Episode 38: Combine! Cyclone-Joker *Episode 40: Corruption! TechnoDefender is evil! *Episode 41: Vaccinne! Save TechnoDefender! *Episode 42: TBA *Episode 43: TBA *Episode 44:Varis! The King is Comming!!! *Episode 45: Bythar's End *Episode 46: The Virus Siblings Betrayal *Episode 47: Cyclone-Joker's Final Battle *Episode 48: Zen vs. Jaeger *Episode 49: Operation Defeat Jaeger. *Final Episode: Activate!!! The Final Battle!!! Special: *Gijutsu Sentai Technoranger Episode 0: Testing TechnoProto Films: * *Gijutsu Sentai Technoranger VS Kamen Riders Cyber & Gadget VS Ryuusouger VS Zi-O Cast *Shigeru Sonozaki: Ryuki Takahashi *Ryota Tatsumi: Mizuki Ohno *Rika Uchida: Makoto Okunaka *Kaito Hazumi: Naoto Takahashi *Haruka Hazumi: Yuumi Shida *Techno-Assistant (Voice): Keiji Fujiwara *Rin Kazumi: Yuria Haga *Branar (Voice): Tōru Ōkawa *Takumi Ichihoshi: Kentaro Shimazu *Yui Iwashima: Misaki Momose *King Bythar (Voice): Daisuke Namikawa *High Rank Commandant Jaeger (Voice): Suzune Okabe *Commandant Joker (Voice): Tetsuya Yanagihara *Commandant Cyclone (Voice): Miyu Irino *Zen (Voice): Shintaro Asanuma *Nishi (Voice): Marina Inoue Notes *This is the first series when the team assembles in the second episode. *This is the first Super Sentai Series where the word Morpher is used for the Transformation Device *This is the first series when the charater who will become the Sixt Ranger (In this case TechnoDefender) appears in the first episode but transforms in episode 17. *The Cyborg Soldiers suits are the Quantrons from Power Rangers In Space. **This is the first time that Power Rangers exclusive foot soldiers are used for a Sentai team. *The Virus Chips attacks have their users names. Category:Series Category:Super Sentai Category:Gijutsu Sentai Technoranger Category:Season